hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Atkar L'nayu
Atkar L'nayu is a member of the Dhragolon race originating from the Myth Galaxy setting of the Omniverse Nexus. He arrived in this universe using some stolen Karnasaur I-UD equipment, but he has effectively trapped himself with no way to return to the Titans' Realm. He is well-versed in telekinetic Maj combat where he alters the mass of objects to propel them in various directions. Atkar is a Dark Warrior, a type of Majite that uses emotions and negativity as a catalyst to perform feats which are known to be impossible to common Dhragolon such as short range teleportation and immunity to most types of weapons. He learned his skills from a powerful, ancient Dhragolon emperor who has long since deceased. As Atkar's immortality prevents him from immediately succumbing to the hostile environment he arrived in, he set about on his own personal journey of exploration. While he is naturally curious of the strange universe, the only thing he truly cares about is his survival. Personality Atkar is mainly interested in acquiring knowledge and improving his skills in hopes of becoming the most powerful Dhragolon. He is cynical to others weaker than him, but respects those who demonstrate combat superiority over him. He is also quite cunning. He can easily manipulate others and is not easily trusted. Very frequently, he switches sides, choosing to fight alongside the strongest to ensure his own survival. Atkar is also a devout worshipper of Uszaroth, the demon of mischief. Worship of this being is not forbidden from where he originally was from, but Uszarothians have a reputation for being public nuissances, as Uszarothians are told to have hatred towards strict, powerful leaders that impose draconian laws. Powers Weapons *Maj amplifier - A wrist worn device that acts as a heat sink, allowing Atkar to use Maj efficiently in combat without getting exhausting. *Heat pistol - A standard pistol used frequently in his home universe. It fires bolts of concentrated thermal energy propelled at the speed of a bullet. While unlimited in ammo, it needs to cool down and recharge from extended use. *Shortsword- A standard shortsword of Dhragolon design coated with Maj sensors. When the sensors are turned on, they create a complex array of heat waves surrounding the sword, while the hilt acts as an insulator. As the sensors redirect heat flow away from the sword, the shortsword is capable of cutting through metal, yet it can be deflected by another sword with similar mechanisms. Dark Warrior specific moves *Psychoexploit - A move where the user stirs the emotions of the opponent to the point where they lose control, making them unable to think rationally. While highly effective against Dhragolon, most species will not be affected with any permanent damage and can remedy its effects easily with therapy. *Teleport - A move requiring the user to have performed the Ritual of Dark Ethereality. The move will allow the user to vanish into a cloud of dust allowing them to travel along the telepathic regions of the Maj energy field. While their mind is still intact, their body completely disassembles itself and reassembles it elsewhere. A beneficial side effect is that this move can effectively regenerate wounds almost instantly. Users can also teleport the opponent, but doing so expends a tremendous amount of energy, hundreds times more than using it on themselves, and is not often used. *Power surge - The first move potential Dark Warriors will usually discover. Emotion Maj is harnessed to stimulate brain activity to increase reaction time and speed to the point where all of their surroundings seem to move in slow motion. This will allow them to perform combat maneuvers that are normally impossible without the increased the reaction time Long range abilities *Air slide - The user shoots a blast of telekinetic energy that will propel them forward a short distance almost instantaneously. Often used to dodge attacks. *Forcefield -Majites do not wear heavy armor to increase their mobility. They will usually create their own protective barriers made of telekinetic energy capable of reducing the impact speed of kinetic weapons. Generally, this forcefield protects him from bullets, but not against melee weapons. *Throw - A non-lethal move that will allow the user to send a physical force capable of pushing the enemy to the ground. Should the battle be near a cliffside, this move will prove deadly. *Crush - A move that slams the opponent with a blast of telekinetic energy that will increase their mass to the point where they are nearly immobile. It will quickly wear off, but it will stun the enemy long enough for them to be vulnerable. Close combat *Implosion - The user strikes the enemy with the palm of their hand sending a powerful telekinetic force that raises their mass to the point where the opponent's own molecular structure collapses resulting in implosion. *Paralysis - A non-lethal attack performed by jabbing one's fingers into one of the opponent's pressure points. Static electricity will be discharged effectively paralyzing the foe. This move is used for capturing enemies needed alive for interrogation. Category:Characters